13
by Yamora Love n Friendship
Summary: one of Yamato's classmates just killed themselves. he gets a package and what's inside is the 13 reason's why she did it, so what does Yamato have to do with all this. based off the book 13 reasons why by Jay Asher
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: One of Yamato's classmates has just killed themselves. One week after the suicide he gets an unknown package and it contains tapes explaining why she killed herself, the people on the tape were the reasons behind it. So what is his story and how was he involved in this? Based on the book 13 reasons why By: Jay Asher_

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the book. _

_**Tapes in Italics**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ok, I walked through my house and I noticed a package and the strange part was that it had no return address. I was thinking who would mail me a package since I didn't order anything and most people would have told me that they mailed me package to make sure that I got it. But this one just seemed different. I head inside and I am all by myself again my dad must be working late again. So I just head to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water and I look at the package again just checking if I recognize the hand writing of one of my friends or some grandparent, but it doesn't look familiar. So I open it and this is where my story begins is when I open this package. Inside this package are tapes 7 to be exact. Maybe someone from school sent them I get this in my locker sometimes. So I look for my old tape recorder or stereo can you believe I still have one of those but then again this radio has a CD player as well so I am not that far from technology. Oh by the way before the story begins my name is Yamato Matt Ishida whichever one you prefer to call me by, it doesn't matter to me. So I put the first tape inside, and I wait.

"_Hello, you all may know me. If not I am going to give you a quick reminder, it's Sora."_

No way couldn't it be, she's dead.

"_Well you are probably wondering what is going on. Or this is some sick cruel joke she is dead, well guess what guys I came back just to tell you if you got this package that you are one of the reasons why I decided to kill myself so yeah are you proud of yourselves???_

Wait why am I on your list I never did anything?

"_Well I have very specific instructions if you follow them then there will be no consequences for those of you who decided to ignore them. Ok here it is you listen to the tapes on each tape there is one person on each side that was the reason behind me doing this to myself you were all behind it in some way. Some have it worst while others not so much. As for number 13 you can take those tapes and go to HEL with you I don't care what the others do afterwards, you can all forget if you chose to. Ok. Anyway I had given you selected few a map before getting this package it has different markers of different places that hold place in my heart, or had made an impact in my life thanks to you people and you all may follow the map or you can chose to ignore it how will I know if you follow it or not. What is important are the tapes. If you chose not to listen to the tapes ok, but if you do not mail it off to the next person to listen to the tapes then the second set of tapes will be sent. Yes that is right I have a second set of tapes, and you are probably wondering how I am going to know if you decide not to follow I have my sources so beware ok. This way if you all past these tapes around only 13 people will know why I killed myself but if someone decides to not listen to the rules then everyone will know why. The choice is yours. Now let's start shall we. _

I don't understand what I did to her; I liked her I would never do anything to her to make her do that so why am I on these tapes. I was thinking maybe someone was messing around with me and they were just giving me the tapes, but she said something about a map. I got that map about 2 weeks ago, is that how long Sora you were thinking this out??

"_My number one is my first kiss, you know who you are. I sure you are wondering why you are on this list well in case you have forgotten you are beginning you should feel honored that you are the first one on the list you are the reason for everything starting. So take a bow if you would like to I don't really care what you do, but you remember it right. For all the others just listening in to try to find out where you fit into this I was new to the neighborhood and I had a girl right next door that was my age. She was my first friend here she was sweet. Anyway no you sick perverts in case you are all wondering she was not my first kiss. Even though many of you think that I rolled that way. Anyway I had been there for a few months and It was close to the end of summer when I met him she was having a party because she would be moving soon. But anyway back to the story I saw him, he had one of his friends around him and he looked cute. So did his friend but more on him later. Do you remember Joe? _

_Yeah that's right Joe Kido do you remember that day? We talked to each other at the party, and we had a fun time and we got to know each other a little bit. Now everyone look at your maps and go to A5 and there is the house where the party was, just walk if you want to. Well a few weeks after the party had already begun and I had some classes with you and I was wondering when was going to be the next time you and me can talk again because I thought we could have been friends you didn't even ask for my number that was until I saw you that day I guess you were lonely because you were by yourself and you finally came to talk to me. Was that your only reason why you came to talk to me that day because you were by yourself? Well I didn't think too much on it you were talking to me. You later asked me if it would be ok you could give me a call sometime and I said sure and I gave you my phone number. Later when I got home my mom told me that you called and she wanted to know what he may have wanted I told her that it was probably for math. And she bought it and I went to call you back. It turns out that you told her it was a question for math. Did you know the whole time we were on the phone I was smiling? Anyway I asked what the question was and you started talking about trains leaving the station and I told you that they would meet in Odiaba Park in 15 minutes. And you were either really shocked or happy that I asked you to meet me there. I could have said any other place but I didn't why because the park is the one place I feel happy and I feel like a child do you feel that way. Do you feel like a bird when you are on the swings? I do. "_

But why Sora why do this to yourself? Why am I on this list I actually had a crush on you and I never really did anything to hurt you did I? I was there if you ever needed someone to talk to, so why didn't you come to me I would have listened? Maybe some fresh air will do me some good where is that map. I grab the map and my old tape recorder and the tapes and stick them in my backpack I leave a note for my dad incase I'm not back when he comes home I lie telling him I went to band practice and I'd be back late.

"_Anyway I went and I checked myself in my mirror I even went and brushed my teeth. I wanted my first kiss to be perfect. I never dreamed on how my first kiss would be like I wasn't like most girls, that would go daydreaming about their first kiss but I always wanted it to be a sweet gentle kiss like one that you read about in those romance novels and the one's you see in the movie where the guy comes and saves the girl and they have their first romantic kiss. I wanted this kiss to memorable. Was it memorable Joe was it? Do you remember it now is it all coming back to you??? Joe I hope you don't get the wrong idea about my first kiss this has nothing to do with my first kiss."_

Then what is this all for why is he on your list?

"_This has everything to do with how the next went. But just for you Joe I will tell how I felt ok. We met by the swings I was already swinging and you told me to stop. And I told no that I wanted to fly, will you catch me if I fall? I asked you that remember. You told me to jump and you would catch me. And just like that I went and jumped and you kept your word you caught me in your arms and I'll admit I was hoping it would be like I felt real safe in your arms or maybe there would have been some type of volt of electricity run through both are bodies once we touched, but I didn't quite feel anything like that so I thought maybe if we kiss. And then as soon as I stop looking at the floor which had some weird gravel so I was thankful you caught me since I wasn't preparing myself to fall. But I looked into your eyes and I was hoping once again all of these romance novels and Disney movies made me think I was going to see in your eyes love or something but nope. All I know is that you leaned down and I stood on my tippy toes to reach and we kissed it was a sweet and gentle kiss but no fireworks or electricity, I didn't feel like it was just us. It could have been because your breath smelled like you just got done eating something. But you despite all that Joe I still enjoyed the kiss I thought that could have been a start of something, between us but I guess not because you had other plans didn't you?"_

She can't possibly mean that rumor? I mean I never believed it you seemed like you were a little more conserved then that.

"_Guess what Joe maybe you could tell me the next day at school people were thinking that I let you put your hand under I shirt and feel up to my bra can you answer me that Joe why was that huh??? That is why you are on this list you were the start why did you say that? Why start a rumor like that Joe were you trying to look cool in front of your friends? So you found your easy target the new girl so no one will know what I am like unless they got to know over the summer, right Joe? Well do you know what that rumor did to me, I'm sure you know now right? You would never know that made me cry and not want to go to my classes because I was worried what people would be saying about me. You took a kiss that was innocent and turned into your popularity boost. Did you ever wonder why I chose the park Joe? Well here it is the park usually symbolizes innocence at least to me how could I go to the park knowing I had my first kiss there and that is all that happened there, but you had to go and ruin that by sticking your own sick version of what you may have wanted to happen. Now Joe I hope after people on these tapes get to hear this they will know exactly what you did to me and if the second tapes get out I hope when you walk down the halls they will stop talking and just look at you and talk about you behind your back. I hope you hear their whispers, their snickering, and whatever else may come so be a good boy and pass the tapes on. Ok. To the next person listen to the tapes Joe and tell me how you feel being in my life, and ask yourself do you think I had an excuse to kill myself Joe can you give me that much?"_

So it was because o f him that all of this happened. She was a nice and sweet person I had the biggest crush on her I worked with her in the theaters over the summer. I was there why didn't you just talk to me? Better question why didn't I see it, why didn't I go to you and demand you to tell me what was wrong with you?

T.B.C

Please review and give me what your thoughts are, let me know if I should continue or just stop writing ok. Well I hope to read your opinions. I'll finish it just in case you guys like it ok. Thank you. Hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving

_**Yamora Love n Friendship**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ok, I walked to the destination I remember seeing the party and my first time actually seeing her she was cute there was no denying that part. She seemed so happy than, but all because of one rumor she went and killed herself. But that's just it there was more than one rumor, but I mean I have a million rumors about me to. Like the one where they said in grade school I bite a teacher, that was lie, but I did bite my dentist, he gagged me what was I going to say can you take your stupid tool out of my mouth? No he wouldn't be able to understand, so I did the one thing that usually tells you get it out of my mouth, there are other rumors but I was trying to think of something that would make me smile because right now I am not in one of the best moods. Anyway it was like a going away party, I went but I didn't stay long I had to get home and do something I forgot what though. I still don't know why I am on this tape I barely said anything to her I guess mainly because I would chicken out. I wanted to get to know her more.

_Well mister popularity, your next the class clown, the world's greatest soccer player. Or so you think, but I am sure if I was on that field with you, you might be embarrassed._

Tai, no way what did he do?

_What Tai did you think I would forget all about that thing you posted all over school. That's right you know exactly the thing I am talking about the thing that made my reputation in that school so much better, that list that you wrote that made me lose my trust in most of the guys in that God Forsaken school. Yeah that list of the greatest body's in the class; do you honestly believe that the guys in the school would look at me the same way? Well I will answer that question for you No, they would ask me a question and where is it their eyes would land not my face no but my breast. And when I walk away they would stare at my back side you want to know how I know this because as soon as I would turn to leave some moron would have the nerve to say it so the other male population would hear and say oh yeah she definitely does. Or I love the curves. Yes Tai you are probably thinking it was a compliment; it would have been if you didn't do it for revenge that's right because on the side that said the worst you had Mimi Tackiawa on that list. In my personal opinion I think she is much prettier than I am._

I have to disagree I think you defiantly won in that category Sora, but then again Mimi isn't my type but she is pretty I think you can beat her in a landslide though.

_When I saw the list we were in History and I was trying so hard not to fall asleep in that class. I don't see the point of history yeah I know it's for us to see what happened in the past so we can learn from our mistakes but we have to take it every year since grade school, and it's all the same thing just more in depth information. So yeah I hate history so I tried staying awake and I begin to hear some snickering, and whispers. And when I would look at them they would all stop and as soon as I turned back the other way they would start up again that is until your list reached the guy behind me and the stupid fat pig went and said Oh Hel Yeah. So I turned around and asked him what he was talking about, and then he shows me the list I take a quick glance before the teacher comes by. And right there in bold black marker, not pen no you Tai have to have it seen for the whole world. It was written in black marker Hottest Bodies of the Class (this would be are graduating class) my name was first and I rolled my eyes that's right Tai I rolled my eyes at it because I thought it was stupid. But the one thing I couldn't understand is why is Mimi's name was in the Worst side. I looked over at your side because you were laughing and the teacher asked you what was so funny and you said some excuse. But I looked at the person sitting by you it was Mimi. I think she was mad at me, like she thought I knew about the list. I tried giving her a look to let her see I had no idea. But she gave me the nasty's look and mumbled some words I think that lie around I Hate you, and then she turned her attention back to the video that was playing. _

_So yeah Tai thank you because of your list I was now the subject of the boy's lust. It gets worst people and I will tell you why your name is on this list Tai go to B8 on your maps, it is a store called Sweet Tooth's it's not that far from my old house is, maybe about a 5 minute walk. Anyway you will see by the counter some candy I would always grab one of those. The guy at the counter his name was Willy, he knew what my choice would be and as soon as he would see me he would ring me up and I would just hand him the money, and I would begin to walk out but not that day. No, Tai because of your list that was used for some revenge I had to deal with some sick football player. Maybe you know him Tai. I heard the chimes above the door ring and I looked and I was about to walk out that is until he called my name, and I turned to look at him and he said that list is right, but I think you may have the best body of the whole school. I just looked at him with disgust and I was going to walk out until he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. He went down to my ear and whispered one word that made my skin crawl "relax". I tried yanking my hand to get him to let go but all it did was make his grip harder. While I was trying to do that he went and grabbed my a$$ and gave it squeeze. Don't worry you will figure out who this person is he has his own little special tape. And if you happen to listen to all the tapes Tai or anyone else then you will know who I am talking about. But anyway I guess Willy didn't like what he was doing and saw me struggling and all he did was give a snarl of disgust and it made the stupid jerk let me go and I rushed out of there. I never turned back nor did I look back just in case I saw him again. I just wanted to leave this is when I think I started having some bad thoughts isn't that what most counselors say when referring to it. I don't think I can bring myself to say that word. I think that was the last time I went to Sweet Tooth which was a shame because I really enjoyed it there. That's just one of the places I stopped going to._

I made it to the store it is so small you would probably miss it if you weren't paying attention. I walked inside and I saw the counter that she was talking about. The candy that she would come and get almost every day since the guy knew what she wanted. The guy at the register just asked me if I want anything. I didn't answer I can't find the words and even if I did I wouldn't be able to speak. I see some soft drinks in the corner I grab an orange soda and walk up to the counter to pay for my drink hoping I could possibly get rid of this cotton mouth. I look at the candy bars again and reach for a snickers bar and he rings it up I pay him and leave. I don't know why I bought the candy bar. I am so confused right now. Why am I following this map, why did I get the tapes? All this is doing is giving me a killer headache right now. I can feel it coming you know the ones that start behind the eyes and move to the sides so then your temples hurt, until it reaches the back of your head I have one of those. I can't believe a list can make someone do that to a person, who was the guy that grabbed her and did that to her. So, so far two people now something about what I did to her, is it something bad or is it something just as bad as what that guy did. I better continue with these tapes.

T.B.C

Well what did you guys think this one was a page shorter than the first one, I couldn't think on how to end it so I was just writing and I guess most of you can figure that out. LOL =). Anyway I was really bummed at the fact that I had little play buttons and stop, and rewind and they didn't go into the chapters. =(

Well leave me a review ok. Thank you guys bye. Well how was your guy's Thanksgiving??? Leave it in the review if you want to.

_**Yamora Love n Friendship **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters I wish though LOL._

_**Tape 2A**_

I took out the tape and put in the second tape, I still don't understand why I am on this list. I never actually did much to her I would say the occasional hi, but there was that party but I don't think I did anything that bad.

_Well mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all? Well I am sure you asked yourself this a million times after that list came out huh Mimi? Well I will let you know that you are on these tapes because you started acting like a big female dog. Ok let me start at the beginning on how we came to know each other shall we Mimi. Do remember the little orientation that are guidance counselor wanted us to go to so we can get to know the school. Well her name was Mrs. Yuzamaki. She had letters S-Z, but she found a better job and she left and she was replaced with my guidance counselor now I guess he's not mine anymore. Anyway I never wanted to go to that thing I later found out it was some excuse for me to get to know another new student that is right. You were the new girl as well and she wanted us to be best friends. I remember the look that you had on, it was the same as mine like you can't believe that they are seriously trying to find you a friend. I knew that you and me would never get along that is what I was thinking you wore heels, and nice little skirts and I was the one who would wear sneakers, jeans and whatever I felt comfortable in. But anyway you went along with just like I had. Then we started talking and that is when we clicked and we started talking about how that was a lame orientation secretly though I thought it was good because it meant I wouldn't be alone on my first day and I wouldn't have to fear going into the cafeteria and having to find a table to sit at, all we had to do is find each other and we wouldn't be all alone, on the first day. I don't know what you thought Mimi. Anyway after that orientation and play date we decided to get to know each other because let's face it we were both new and had like no friends so having an acquaintance wouldn't be so bad for now right? Is that what you thought to Mimi?_

So what happened did that list really ruin your friendship?

_Well everyone get out your list and go to C3 there you will find a café. Go to the table farthest from the window and you will see the stairs on each side of this one table and you see a wall that is where we would sit do you remember Mimi? Anyway we went there and started talking we talked about are old schools and neighborhoods. Let me say this Mimi you were really nice, don't know what happened to you? Yeah I do _

I paused the tape I had to catch up to this map so I started walking to the café I had never been in there mainly because I'm not one to drink coffee. I don't like it, it's to bitter for my liking kind of like dark chocolate I don't know how my brother can eat that stuff. Go figure I think I forced him when we were growing up whenever we would go trick or treating, I would take the candy I liked from his bag and give him all the one's I didn't like to him. Well at least I can smell the coffee from here so it must mean I am getting close. Yup I looked up to realize I have reached my destination. I walked in and I could hear the chimes above the door to let them know that someone is leaving or coming in. I wonder if that is the reason why they have those chimes above the door in a lot of these stores, so the employees can put on a fake smile and greet you or say goodbye. I guess not since no one said anything. I pushed play and I was instantly filled with her voice again.

_Anyway we were sitting there and we were talking and you kept looking passed me just a heads up Mimi that can be really rude. But I couldn't blame you. You turned to look at me and told me that the guy behind us was looking at our table. So I looked and sure enough there he was that is right Taichi Kamiya was looking are way. I turn back around and you were asking me which one of us was he checking out. I told you I didn't know. Next thing I see is you getting up and walking his way and you tell him that you were wondering which one of us he was checking out. He said that he wasn't looking at us. But you stopped him, and you told him that you knew he was lying and that he was checking one of us out and you were just confused as to who he was looking at. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack because I can see his Adam's apple moving. He said that he was new to and he just wanted to get to know us and he was just listening to are conversation. You seemed like you liked the answer he gave because you let him come and sit down with us. Tai you are funny. And Mimi I don't know if you know this but I admired you I could never go up to a boy and just talk to them and just flat out ask them if they were interested so I admired that quality. That took a lot of guts and confidence, anyway back to the issue. We sat there and just talked; when school started we would still manage to meet up with each other in that café like it was still summer and no one else could take that spot from us. _

I paused the tape.

"Hey, Yamato." I literally jumped

"Huh, oh hey Takashi what's up?" I was trying to calm myself down.

"Nothing hey what are you listening to?" He looked curious

"Oh, nothing much talk radio." I wish

"Oh, it must be something serious because you look awful man like at any minute you are just going to have a heart attack or pass out."

I faked a laugh and just told him that my mind was somewhere else and I was just thinking about something. I don't know what I was saying mainly because I was rambling.

"Hey can I listen to it, let me see what has you so uptight and jumpy." He put his hand out and waited for me to hand over the headphones. Does he know, is he on one of these tapes? Man if he is on one of these tapes then maybe his is coming up which means that he could have heard what mine said. Get a hold of yourself Ishida.

"No, can't I am trying to do a current event assignment you know extra credit. My dad flipped when he saw the F I got in history." I put my hand behind my head a habit I do when I am nervous I think I picked it up from my dad.

"Oh, right." He said it like he knew I was lying partially because he knows I am lying. "Well then I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah later." Waved goodbye and I heard the chimes above the door signaling that he just left. I turn around and I walk up to the counter and I order a coffee don't ask me why but I figure I am in a coffee shop may as well. So I go over to the do it yourself where they have all the sugars and cream. I put the headphones back on and I push the play button. But I instantly push the pause button because someone tapped my shoulder.

"Yamato, hey how are you?"

"I am good, do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry I cut my hair and dyed it. It's me Catherine.

"Oh, hey how are you?"

"I'm good trying to not go crazy with all the boredom, this lovely place has to offer." And that is when I saw the apron and her hat signifying that she works here.

"Oh well you could always mess with people, like you could put salt out instead of sugar." She laughed. "Don't do that though don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah that is true I just thought that will keep me entertained for a little while. So what are you listening to?"

"Nothing it's off."

"Oh well ok, let me get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok see ya around."

I finished pouring in all of my stuff I made sure to make it really lite. I put my headphones back on and I push the play button I see her seat that she was talking about but it is full so I walk up the stairs and take a seat the one closet to the steps so I get a view of the table that she use to sit at. Sounds like a stalker right. Anyway I sit back and just listen to her voice.

_After school if we had a bad day we would go up to each other and just put our heads down on the table and put our hands in the middle and say oily oily oxen free. And when we did that we knew we would need to just listen about are problems and troubles. That is the way it was for weeks, till Tai found a new crowd to hang out with and he was gone. So it was just us Mimi. Eventually you stopped coming to and started hanging out with the popular crowd like Tai did. So it was just me left at our table. I will let you know this though it was never the same without you guys. _

_And then that list came out and that is when an issue came across. That is how that list was his form of revenge because we all know he was looking at Mimi and not me that day in the café. So he wrote my name on the hot side and hers on the not. You came up to me after that list came out and told me to meet you at the café that we needed to talk. Do you remember that Mimi, because I do I remember it every time I would go look in the mirror. Well I met you that day and you seemed fine that is what I thought I wanted to explain to you that I had nothing to do with that list and I had no idea that he was going to do that. I had it all planned and call me stupid or whatever but I actually pictured us sitting there like old times and laughing at this list and just saying oily oily oxen free. But it never went that way. No you had came in there with your mind made up and all. Anyway you came up to me and started talking about the list and how it was stupid and how I was a big sl** and a hore and everything, I guess you were listening to the rumors that were being said about me. You didn't even listen to me next thing I see is your hand come at my face. That is right you slapped me or clawed at me which one were you trying to do Mimi because I am seriously confused what you did to me. Were you going to slap me but in the end you decided to just scratch me? I was literally in shock I never thought that you would do that to me. Then as you were leaving you decided you didn't do enough damage to my confidence and self esteem you decided to tell me that I was exactly how the rumors described me and that I am going to be nothing more than some hore. And you walked out. After that I ran out of the café I ignored all the people asking me if I was ok, or if I needed help. _

_I went home and looked in the mirror and to my surprise I had a piece of your finger nail in my eyebrow, that is why Mimi I said I would always remember that day with you because whenever I would look in the mirror I would see that scar above my eye. So thank you Mimi all of that for some list that some moron in class decided to write, was it worth Mimi knowing what it did to me? _

The tape stopped. I always thought she had a pretty face. I even said that scar above her eye was cute. Now I regret ever saying that, to her I never knew that is how she got it. I have people staring at me, I really need to get out of here it is beginning to get stuffy. I never even touched my drink. I could see Catherine looking at me, so I just got up and left I couldn't take being in there anymore. Mainly because as they tapes go they just keep getting worst and this is the third person and I still haven't popped up yet. Not even a mention of my name. I grabbed my stuff and just got up and left I didn't even bother to say goodbye to her or nothing I just walked out of there I didn't care about the looks people were giving me. I was past the point of caring anymore. Why was she doing this to me? I felt the cold air rush to my face as soon as I was outside, and it felt good to actually have some other temperature rather than just the heat that I was feeling. I look up and I see a bus stop straight ahead so I go ahead and walk to it. And I wait. I wonder who number 4 is.

_**T.B.C. **_

Well what did you guys think I am going to have chapter 4 up soon ok. I am working on it. Tell me if you liked it or if I should rewrite it. Ok. Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you so much they made me happy. LOL =) well bye.

_**-Yamora Love n Friendship.**_


	4. Author's Note

Hi

Okay let me start out by saying thank you to all the readers that liked my story. I have a question to ask and this will all depend if I continue writing 13. Alright here it is. Do you guys think I should make the reasons less like the book or keep it the way it is? Because I was accused of plagiarism, and not having my own ideas even though I responded to that reviewer I would like to hear from the rest of you. If I am to continue this story I would like to know if you guys chose to have it different what should be the next reason I already have the person in mind and I have finished the last chapters of the story, one kind of similar while the other chapter is the alternate if you chose to have it written differently.?

Thank you again to all the reviewers out there I love reading them. The sooner I get the answer to these questions even though I told you it was going to be one question LOL :D anyway let me know so I can continue writing or just stop altogether.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the book. **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed. =)**_

_**Tape 2B**_

I take the tape out and flip it to the next side. I can see the bus coming I don't know where I am going to go but this bus has to go somewhere right. Even if it's the end of the line.

_Well how many of you all have windows in your room, how about in your homes or apartments? Well I have them I like to leave my window open but my blinds down so no one can look through them and see inside but I guess that didn't work huh Cody Ironi? Huh well anyway yeah it turns out little Cody is a peeper. Yeah I never thought in a million years that I would have a peeping tom in my life. But yeah now don't get me wrong people I am sure you and the other 12 people are thinking I deserve it for having my window open well like I said earlier I have my window open and that is to get some fresh air into my room I don't like to have a stuffy room, and I always have my blinds down my mother even checked it a few times and my father when he comes by has checked to make sure that no one can look inside mainly because my room is on the bottom rather than on the second story. Anyway so Cody how did your photos come out huh were they any good? _

I paused the tape so I can get on the bus so I can pay the bus driver. I get on the bus the driver seems like he is bored and is tired of the same thing which who can blame him he is driving the same route over and over again. Anyone know how many times those drivers need to drive those same roads I would ask but I just don't feel like talking and manly because I think he might be offended. Who knows I sure don't. I pay the fare and I take a seat in the middle I like to know where I am going and sitting in the back you can barely see, and in the front just seems like you need to know the bus driver to do that I also like to think that the front seats are kept for the elderly people and disabled people. I sit back and just relax for a little while.

_Well anyway Cody I want to say thank you, why because you are just a transition for the next person on the tape. Everyone had a part. _

She is whispering why is she whispering? I put the headphones closer to my ears so I can't quiet hear over the bus.

_I am sure you are wondering why I am whispering huh Cody? Well maybe it's because now I am the one doing the peeping I had to climb a tree to get up here but it was worth it I want to see what it is that would make someone so excited to look through a window so far the only thing I am coming up with is, is that you have to be a pervert. Am I right Cody is that what you are? Well anyway you don't believe me Cody I can tell you that you have some colorful blinds and they are closed I guess you are learning. You're not home though maybe that is why I am not having any fun because you are not there. Probably out late with your camera for the yearbook isn't that what you tell your parents when you leave the house at night. That you are going to go do a project for the school yearbook. I hate to think where my pictures will be in the yearbook I guess I will never know now will I. That is a good thing who wants to see a bunch of fake smiles on their faces mostly conceited people, you know people like Mimi. Well anyway Cody you are probably wondering why I am whispering if you aren't there well your parents are here and I don't feel like going to jail. Do you remember what you did, besides getting into my private life, and making me feel very self conscious? Well Cody let me tell you what happened and for everyone else that is listening ok, well I was in my room and I like to do my nightly exercise it makes me feel relaxed and I think it helps with stress I suddenly felt like I was being watched you know how that feels right I am sure a lot of people have felt that. Well I felt like I was being watched and the next thing I see is a flash and then another one. I was freaked out and I tried to tell myself that it was maybe my imagination or maybe a car driving by. But I was wrong to think that huh Cody? _

The bus driver was trying to get my attention so I paused the tape and pulled a headphone off and listened to what he had to say.

"Kid, where are you headed my shift is almost over and this is the last of this bus so where would you like to go?" the bus driver asked

I looked around and saw it was just me and this older woman and guy. "If you don't mind dropping me off at Tao St and Yukishima Dr. please." That's close enough where Cody lives and I am sure that it's on her map.

I pushed the play button and turned the volume up and listened to her whispers again. In my mind I still can't get over the fact that she is gone. I still can't seem to figure out how I fit into all of this.

_It turns out you have been doing this for awhile. So what did I do I went to school the next day I was ashamed Cody I felt like I have been violated and in a way I was. I sat in my class room, there was always Yolei she was a sweet heart really, and she was. She was one of the people who would actually talk to me so I told her about what happened and me and her came up with a plan to get you. Do you remember that night I'm sure you do, wasn't it good for you cody taking those pictures of course for you the ending must have been a sucky one. _

_Anyway Yolei came by and we waited until the time I saw your flash last time. I'm going to give you a news flash ok Cody in order to be a good journalist or photographer you must be queit not give away your position. Because Cody we could hear you out there making noise and it gave us our cue to start are acting. It was simple cody we were going to act like we were giving you a little strip tease so was are teasing fun for you Cody, because when we went to the window and opened the blinds from our position it looked like you enjoyed hearing us talk, and are acting strip tease, because there you were with your hand covering your you know what. But this time I wasn't the one getting the photo, oh no Cody the tables turned Ha how did you like it Cody?_

I paused the tape and got off and started walking to Cody's house I can see Taichi standing there with a rock and he threw through Cody's window now it is making sense why I saw the people pushing and giving him evil glares and making fun of him. I know he deserves it but how do you explain to your parents why all of sudden kids are throwing rocks through your window. Tai walked by me and he gave me a knowing look. I just looked away and kept walking. I went towards Cody's house and stared at the window that was just vandalized, I was tempted to throw a rock too but chose against and I kept walking I saw his garbage cans and I threw out the map I didn't want to bothered to have to journey and besides I knew where all the places were located on this map anyway. Many of which I won't be looking at the same way. I pushed the play button again and I waited.

_So you see Cody that is where Yolei comes into being the next person on the list, because after that she just totally turned into a different person she started to be like everyone, but that's on the next side of the tape so turn the tape over and I will get in more in depth on her story. _

_**t.b.c**_

_**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait I have been kind of busy with school and everything and work and I just couldn't think how to do this chapter I started writing this story backwards LOL so I have the ending chapters so now I have to fill in the blanks I want to thank everyone for being so nice and reviewing. I am going to try and get the next chapter up sooner rather than a year later. This chapter may be revised if it's not up to your guys standards ok. Hope Everyone Has a Happy New Year. **_

_**Yamora Love n Friendship 3 **_


End file.
